ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 Makeovers
The Makeover Episode is always a huge episode for Kimberley Murphy's Superstar as it creates a new look and new personality for the sixteen finalists. Sometimes there are tears of joy and pain! Here are the results from the first season. Ado Marshman Ado lives at home with his mother and it shows! His scraggly long hair and double denim just weren't doing anything for him! He had his long locks cut off and styled into a fauxhawk and added some brand new a trendier clothes. Ado was thrilled with his new look stating it was a big change but also kept in touch with his personality. Brad Reyne When Brad stepped into the salon, the stylists agreed there wasn't alot of work that needed to be done. Brad's laid back style already works well and he has a good feel for what suits him best. The hair team had decided to shave his head but upon taking his beanie off and revealed a thick shiny set of locks, they decided just restyle it instead. Brad loved his new look stating it was exactly the type of style he likes and is glad they didn't shave his head, even though he wouldn't of minded. Christian Chen Christian grew up in her home country of China and has certainly got beautiful Asian features. Her former style was described as cold Sunday morning attire and bland. The stylists agreed that Christian has a killer body and should show it off more. Christian's hair was dull and lifeless with floppy bangs and a standard shoulder length bob. The stylists decided to re-style it to give it some va-voom appeal, making her look a little more like an Asian movie star. Christian was speechless when the makeover was revealed, saying she wouldn't normally reveal so much flesh but adores her new hairdo, and definitely feels much more confidence with her new look. Hayden Trentham Hayden leads a fairly simple life in his home state of South Australia. Usually wearing singlets or muscle shirts and shorts. The stylists like his earthy persona and decided to give him a stylish gypsy/bohemian look. His hair was good and fairly healthy but just needed some re-shaping. Hayden said he didn't think he could be fashionable without losing his old personality, but felt the stylists had done an amazing job at doing just that! Heather Anne Wilson With her extremely conservative background behind her, Heather Anne's look still remained in the past, with her long plait which she had since she was a child. The stylists cut her hair to shoulder length with some straight bangs. It was then dyed darker to bring out her skin tone and eyes. Her wardrobe was changed dramatically with a brand new chic look, reminiscent of the Soviet Union. Heather Anne was amazed at her brand new makeover stating she had never seen herself looking so amazing and felt like the old Heather Anne was completely in the past. Ingrid Newman Ingrid's look was described as urban-bohemian, which she needed to refine a little. Her hair was severley unhealthy and so the stylists gave her a treatment before dying it a flame-orange. Her wardrobe was updated to keep a hippy-chick look without looking daggy or second hand. Ingrid was blown away by the look and said she felt like a sexy goddess. James Kreutz James is a self-described intellect who wasn't overly interested in fashion. The stylists re-styled his hair and took away the tacky blonde tips. They also gave him a new wardrobe to play with and updated his glasses to look more modern. James said he loved his new look and felt like a Clark Kent type. Jeri Simms Jeri impressed the stylists with her healthy, shiny hair. They decided to trim her hair shorter to make it easier to groom and more stylish. Her wardrobe was updated to a more Grecian feel, with Roman sandles and some beautiful new clothes. Jeri said she felt like a queen after her makeover. Kyram Bennett The stylists agreed that Kyram already had a strong sense of style. They updated his wardrobe to add a splash of colour and give it a more beachy/Miami feel. His hair was described as a little 'pouffy' so they cut it and gave it a new style. They left the designer stubble as it showed of his cheekbones perfectly.' Kyram said he loved his makeover and was thrilled with his new hair. Mollie Rutherford Mollie had a fairly rough looking style before her makeover. With almost black hair which she had a friend put blonde streaks through, it made Mollie's hair look grey. The stylists wanted to cut Mollie's hair short, give it a caramel colour and make it a little choppy. However, Mollie threw a tantrum and refused to cut her hair short. Instead, she was given layers and the caramel colour she was originally going to get. At judging, Kimberley almost sent her home because of her tantrum, and said she could stay another week if she got the haircut she had asked for. Mollie said she refused, so Kimberley sent her home. Morwenna Bell Morwenna's style was very much the coastal, beachy girl with her bleach blonde hair and little dresses. The stylists were shocked at the size of Morwenna's breasts and struggled to find clothes that would fit her bust. Her hair was cut into layers and a more natural looking blonde was put through it. Morwenna was thrilled with her new look saying it made her look much more grown up and sophisticated, making her look on the outside, how she feels on the inside. Patrick Dawson With his super sweet personality, Patrick described himself as the ultimate video game geek, whos Mum would usually buy his clothes for him. Patrick was given a much more updated wardrobe that was comfortable but matched his personality as well. His was cut and styled to a much more updated look as well. His skin was also very red and covered in acne break-outs, but was shown how to take care of his skin, to make sure he can keep acne at bay. Patrick said his new look came as a major shock as he didn't know he could look so good. He said he felt like he had grown confident just by being shown what to wear. Peppa James Peppa's look before, was described as ghetto-hoochie by the judges, who wanted her to look more sophisticated by fierce. Her new look was inspired by Grace Jones. Peppa was shocked when she was told her weave would be removed and her natural hair would be cut to one inch short, then bleached blonde. Peppa shed some tears but said it would get her farther in the competition, to just go for it. Her wardrobe was updated to include animal prints, body suits and more chic outfits. After her makeover, Peppa said she felt ultra fierce and was so glad she put her trust in the stylists, even though it was a major change. Renee Huff Renee is best known as being a preacher's father, with a sweet, girl next door look. Her wardrobe was updated to be more old-glamour Hollywood and she was given a darker blonde curl to make her ooze glamour without even trying. Renee said she felt sexy and confident with her new look but also felt like she wasn't betraying her religion by being too sexual. Sam Potterstone Sam Potterstone impressed the stylists with already good, healthy hair, although they decided to lose the sideburns. His wardrobe was updated to make him more versatile so that he could be seen as the hunk next door, the sweet dad or the bad guy. Sam said although not much was done to him, he loves his new look because he knows it will take him further in the competition. Terry Adams Terry Adams is best known for being a surfer dude, however, after so many years being exposed to the sun, his skin has aged him dramtically. Terry was shown a brand new skin routine to help improve the health of his skin. He was also given a new hairstyle, which Jodie said took fifteen years off him. Terry said he loved his new look and was so happy that looks and feels younger. He was also grateful they didn't cut off his precious hair!